Trip to the Sunset
by tezuka-andria
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji in river at sun setting time. Tezuka x Fuji


Title: Trip to the Sunset  
>Pairing: TezukaFuji  
>Author: tezuka_andria<br>Genre: Mild Angst, Romance  
>Warnings: Bad ending again blah.<br>Summary: Tezuka and Fuji in river at sun setting time  
>Notes: Made 2 years ago. Posted only on LJ. Now posted on FF, since I was bored.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was setting. Orange sparkles of sunlight were scattered over the water. The splashes that a water stream near a park was making sounded very beautiful. Everyone who passed by stopped and watched the water with an orange, glittering color. With such beautiful scenery that all could see, it was no wonder it could relax the mind, relieve panorama and even help healing lovers' problems. It was so refreshing that anyone would accept proposals from their loved ones, while the latter could draw enough strength from it to confess his or her feelings. The sun was setting over the river flowing to the ocean; with such a view, there's no way one could give a bad comment of it.<p>

Tezuka once passed by there alone. He had many problems about his family, his school, and about a feeling that he couldn't explain. As he watched the sun set, throwing little stones in the river sitting on the shore, Tezuka confessed his feelings to the river, and wished that the beautiful water - which reminded him of that someone towards whom he had feelings - could help him solve it. Although he knew wishes never came true without any help from the helper, he couldn't confess to that person. It's not he's afraid to hear the answer; he was scared that if that person was to be upset with the confession, they might not be friends anymore. Now, he knew there are always risks in love.

But now, it was only two weeks before graduation. If Tezuka couldn't confess now, he would keep this feeling inside forever, and would always be hurt. He didn't want that; he wanted to tell that person - who was Fuji, his closest friend - that he had loved him for his warm smile, his angelic voice and that gentle kindness he had towards everyone. For short, he loved all about the prodigy.

Now, he was ready to do it. If he didn't, bigger problems would probably come.

* * *

><p>Fuji heard a little beep coming from his cell phone, which meant he had received a call. But it was Sunday, there were no practices or projects to take care of, and it was getting dark, so he was curious about who called at such a time. He took his cell phone from the table beside his bed, and pressed the call button, taking a look at who called him – it was Tezuka.<p>

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello Fuji, do you have time today? I would like to take you to a certain place," Tezuka asked, slightly hesitant.

"Oh it's really Tezuka. Yes I have time today, but where do you want to bring me?"

"I just need you to meet me at school, now. I'll be waiting for you. Bye...and please b-be careful..on your way...there" the last sentence made him blush.

"Oh, Tezuka that was the first time you told me to be careful. Anyway, bye."

And Fuji pressed the end call button, and readied himself for a trip to school.

* * *

><p>It was 4:30 sharp, when both arrived simultaneously before the gate of Seishun School.<p>

"Are you ready?" Tezuka started.

"Yes, let's go,"

Tezuka and Fuji walked in silence as usual, as the captain seemed to be very shy. But he kept it all behind his poker face. Fuji who seemed very cheerful, tried to talk to the stoic captain. "Where do you want us to go?"

"Somewhere nice."

"Hmm…?"

"Just wait," when Tezuka saw an orange light peeking through the clouds, he held the prodigy's hand and dashed forward.

"Hey!" Fuji, caught off guard, tried to fix his balance.

"Just run with me. It is getting late,"

* * *

><p>They continued to dash towards somewhere, Fuji still trying to catch up with the captain. He looked at their entwined hands and blushed a bit. He didn't know why but he felt very warm and comfortable now that Tezuka was with him, holding his hands very tightly. He felt very tender, heat warming up his whole body, which made his heart beat faster. He didn't know what this feeling was, but it sure made his smile more cheerful.<p>

Finally, five minutes later, they came to a stop. They were panting heavily. Fuji, however, felt like something was amiss. Maybe because they were no longer holding hands. He looked at his hands and saw a reddish color spreading through them. The warmth he felt was very nice, and he loved it very much. He just wanted to have Tezuka hold his hands again, but he thought it as something only lovers would do.

At last, when the prodigy found that they were on a shore, near a river full of boats, he began to be curious. But when he saw the sunset, it was very beautiful, pretty, and extremely relaxing.

"Tezuka, why did you bring me here?"

Tezuka took a deep breath, and exhaled after a little while. He held Fuji's hands again, which made the prodigy's cheeks blush. He pulled Fuji to one of the boats and asked the tenant to rent it, so that they could use it.

"Tezuka...?"

"Be careful when stepping in the boat," the captain held Fuji's arms carefully when he stepped in the boat. When they both sat down , the owner gave them the paddles and they started to row far away from the shore.

"So Tezuka please answer me. Why did you take me to a place like this...?" the prodigy asked with a curious face.

"Hmm...I just wanted to let all my emotions out for once..." the captain blurted. He then sighed, seemingly wanting to say something rather than what he had just blurted.

"What do you mean? You'd never did that before..."

"Before graduation I wanted you to know that all of this was because of you..." Tezuka confessed, holding the other's hand and began caressing it. "I had no true friends before; you're the only one. The only one who could see behind this facade the only one who could bear my silence and the only one who could understand what I wanted. I would have liked to say this sooner but I became nervous because this is something I've never done before. You're the only one who knows all my secrets, and yet you never spread any of them. You're the only one who was calling me, replying to my emails when I was in Germany. You're the only one that made me happy, and the only one that can make me smile. You're the only one who knows all about me, that's why I'm very blessed to have met you, Fuji,"

"Tezuka..." the prodigy began to cry. "Why are you saying all these things? Am I that very important to you? I thought I..."

"Why are you crying...?" he used his hands to wipe away Fuji's tears. "I only wanted to say..."

The captain paused. The words wouldn't escape from his mouth, as he had predicted. This wasn't something he could put into words.

"What…? I'll accept anything from you..." Fuji kept weeping. Tezuka then felt relieved hearing that the prodigy could accept anything no matter what.

"I...don't want to you to leave my side, Fuji...so until college, can we still be classmates?"

"If it's for you, I'll do anything," Fuji stopped crying. "I love you,"

"I love you too, more than you could imagine," and they kissed each other.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

They're in the boat, still paddling until they both reached the middle of the river.

Tezuka: Are you becoming deaf because of me?  
>Fuji: How could I?<br>Tezuka: Because you're always the shout of my heart

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes:<span> OMAKE FAILED! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW EVEN THOUGH I POSTED THIS TOO LATE!**


End file.
